Once Bitten (Possessive Alpha Mate Story)
by Coconuts-and-raindrops
Summary: Alice thought her life was normal, till alice and her mother Julie move to Ireland where her father Peter works. Little does she know her parents have arranged her to be married to be married to todd soon to be alpha. On the day of her wedding she gets kidnapped by logan, the evil alpha if black shadow pack. Can she learn to love him, can he control his anger.
1. Chapter 1

Alice thought her life was normal, till alice and her mother Julie move to Ireland where her father Peter works. Little does she know her parents have arranged her to be married to be married to todd soon to be alpha. On the day of her wedding she gets kidnapped by logan, the evil alpha if black shadow pack. Can she learn to love him, can he control his anger. ( sorry if summery not good. Story is better)

* * *

 **Authors note - This is copyright. Please do not copy this story it is my own. As I had written some other Alpha stories but some people decided to use them as their own. So I hope you enjoy and comment.**

 **Also, This story is on :) And I didn't know where to put this story because there isn't much choice for werewolves. Please read and comment :)**

 **PLEASE if I make any spelling mistakes or grammer please tell me, and PLEASE do not leave any harsh comments.**  
 **Thankyou :)**

* * *

 **Once Bitten (Possessive Alpha Mate Story)**

"Two double cheese burgers and fries coming up." I shouted from the counter. I put the two plates on the counter and waited for Sara to collect the orders. She walked along, chewing gum in her mouth, making a slapping sound. I closed my eyes and cringed to the sound. "Thanks Alice" She said in her squeeky voice. I shuddered at her voice. I put on a fake smile and waited for her to walk away.

The days were slow, and the weather did not help. It was begining of summer and it was in it's late 30 degrees. I love the summer where I can get a good tan that lasts all year round, but being stuck indoors cooking for customers everyday...I hated it. I wish I was outside with my friends having a cyder and soaking up the sun. But...I can't do that eather.

You see we are moving to Ireland. My mother Julie got a good job working in one of their big hospitals and it's very good money. My mother likes to put her self on the line in saving others. My father Peter was already in Ireland working. He is always away and I only get to see him three times a year. I do not have a clue what my fathers job is, there are secrets in this family and I am the one behind closed doors. I wish my family could be straight up with me and tell me anything or everything.

Me well I am Alice-Marie Rivers. I am 5 feet 1 inch, I know small right. I have long chocolate coloured hair and green eyes. I have a very light tan. My lips were dark pink and long thick eyelashes. People always think I have fake ones in. Also about me in into comic books. I love Spiderman, Batman and Superman but at the moment I'm slowly getting into X-men. I love to watch Ugly Betty, on the series some people think she is ugly, but I think she is really pretty. I love watching Big Bang Theory, my favourite character is Amy. I love watching horror films, I love watching Japanese horror. I love watching vampire and werewolf movies and series. I love Teen Wolf, Lost Girl and all the Buffy and Charmed. If you ask me any question about werewolves I give you the answer.

At school some people think I am a geek, hay geek is sheek. There is nothing wrong with been a geek I think it's sexy. At school I got high grades, must be the reason why I never make many friends. Oh yea about my friends... Simon is seventeen. He is gay and he hasn't told his parents about it .  
Okay more about me later... ;)

It was seven in the evening and I was cleaning the tables and stacking the chairs. Ring Ring my phone went off.  
"Hello." I said. "Oh honny. Come home soon we are leaving tonight." My mothers voice said. We was moving tonight. How can I say bye to Simon. He is at work called Bombay. "Tonight. Whats the rush." I asked. "Hunny the hospital need me soon as, there are so many injured people and very little nurses and doctors. Please hunny." My mother begged. I sighed "...okay mom. Bye." I hung up the phone.

I written a letter to Mary saying I won't be working here anymore. That I am moving tonight. Lucky we already got our wages this morning. I went in the back of the cafe and put on my cardigan because the cool air can get a little bit nippy. I put my bag on my shoulders and walked to the door. I took one last look and I am going to really miss this place. I locked the door behind me and popped the keys threw the letter box.

I walked slowly to my house, looking at every shop I used to go in. I walked around the duck pond where me and my father used to play near the park and feed the ducks. I looked to the sky and noticed it was getting dark and thick clouds were coming. I looked and I felt a spot of rain on my face. Then there was a flash of lightling in the sky. The rain poured harder and I moved more quicker. I rounded the corner and saw my house. Julie was putting boxes into a rented out van. She slammed the door shut. She saw me and she give me a small smile. In her eyes she was worried, and she looked nervouse. "Mom whats up." I asked. "Oh hmm, nothing sweety. Come'on lets go." She said. She walked fast up the garden path and locked the door. She popped the keys threw the letter box and ran to the van. I popped inside and fastened my self in. Julie opened the door and shuddered. She started the van and making our way to Ireland.


	2. Chapter 2

The drive to the air port was awful. The roads were been rebuilt threw there were so many pot holes everywhere. It happened to us twice, the red traffic light flashed and we were at the front. Some dirty old man started chatting Julie up, and he was stroking her arm. My mother wasn't having any off it, she punched the man in the face. I was shocked, I have never seen my mother hit anyone before. The old man stumbled back and helf his cheek in shock.

And the second time, we at the gas station to get some petrol for the van, I asked my mother is she wanted anything. She asked for a coffee to go, coffee with no sugar and milk. Yuck how can some one drink coffee with no milk or sugar, me on the other hand likes three sugars and a little milk. So...I walked in and got my self a cheese sandwhich and my mother a ham sandwhich, I got two coffee's and a bag of cheese and onion bag of chrisps. I was waiting in line and a man grabbed my butt. I spun around and he had a some-what long face, a beard. He had sweat on his face and looked dirty. "Hay there. How about me n you have a good time." The man said. "No." I spatt. I hated men who do not treat women with respect. "Fisty I like it." He sounded amused. I looked at the woman behind the counter and she was shaking. She has her head down and her eyes shut tight. "Great." I thought. He grabbed my arm and tried to push me into the toilet. Before I got there, Julie hit him in the face with a Fay Bentons Pie. He screamed in pain and held his face. "Touch my daughter again I will kill you." My mother threatened. The man never met my mothers eyes, he looked down like he was submitting, he just nodded his head.

My mother walked to the counter, like nothing would happened. She took the money out of her pocket and placed it on the counter. The woman behind the counter never met my mothers eyes. She picked up the coffee and the gad of food and made her way to the van. The rest of the ride to the air port was an awkward silence.


	3. Chapter 3

_Oh, Donna_  
 _Oh, Donna_  
 _Oh, Donna_  
 _Oh, Donna_

 _I had a girl_  
 _Donna was her name_  
 _Since she left me_  
 _I've never been the same_

 _"Cause I love my girl_  
 _Donna, where can you be?_  
 _Where can you be?_

 _Now that you're gone_  
 _I'm left all alone_  
 _All by myself_  
 _To wander and roam_

 _"Cause I love my girl_  
 _Donna, where can you be?_  
 _Where can you be?_

 _Oh, darlin", now that you're gone_  
 _I don't know what I'll do_  
 _All that time and all my love_  
 _For you_

 _I had a girl_  
 _Donna was her name_  
 _Since she left me_  
 _I've never been the same_

 _"Cause I love my girl_  
 _Donna, where can you be?_  
 _Where can you be?_

 _Oh, Donna_  
 _Oh, Donna_  
 _Oh, Donna_  
 _Oh, Donna_

* * *

 _Ring Ring. Ring Ring, Ri..._

"Hello." I stricked voice said down the phone.  
"Daddy. Mom said we are going to be late. There had been a councilation with the flight. The weather is so bad and we might have to stay the night." I said. I heared my father curse down the phone. I gasped, my father never curses. "Okay stay on the phone I go have a word with Alp... I mean John if we can get you a private plain. Two minutes pumpking." My father said.

I stood there with a phone to my ears and I was tapping my foot on the floor. I looked at my mom and she was running her hands threw her hair and face, she was pacing back and forth. Why is she so stressed. Something is going on and I am going to find out.

"Pumpking...Tell you're mother a plain will be there to pick you up in three hours. I nodded my head can called mom over. After I told her about the plain be here in three hours my mom blew a sigh in releaf. She snatched the phone from me and started talking to my father. I couldn't make out what they are saying, but she kept on looking at me. I got a shiver down my spine. Why was my family talking behind my back? What was going on? My mother mouthed "I love you too." And turned the phone off. "Mom. You okay." I asked. She passed me the phone ands muttered something to do with mating season will be here in a week. "What the hell. What the juice is mating season? And why is mom worried."

Mom looked at me, and smiled. "Yes dear. I just missed your father thats all. It's been three months." I nodded my head in understanding. I missed my father two. "Okay Alice. Want to come to the cafe and get a coffee and something to eat." Mom asked. I nodded my head "Sure."

 **Peter Pov**

I hung up on my wife. My darling mate, she sounds stressed and I could tell she wanted to cry. I have been away from my family for three months and it's killing me and my wolf "Blake". I had to ask my Alpha John if we could use our privet plain to pick them up. He nodded his head in agreement.

You see my daughter Alice will turn eighteen in two weeks. And she is a she wolf and I am worried because she hasn't shifted yet. All male werewolves shift at the age of thirteen, and woman shift at the age of sixteen. Alice doesn't know what she is. We just wanted her to have a normal life, away from danger. I am suprised she hasn't asked us questions why are we so secretive, or why we life near the woods.

The only reason she is coming here is to be married. See the Alpha will be giving his position as Alpha and so will Betty the Luna. So Todd and Alice will take their place. I hope Alice will understand, and I hope she will love him. Todd is a nice guy, very well mannared. See, Todd did have a mate, but she passed away after giving birth to their first son Jake. Shortly after Jake passed away. He stopped eating, and stayed in his room. I have seen him a number of times drunk and bring different woman home. That was two years ago.

When I had arrived in Ireland, I put a picture of Alice in a double frame. One picture where she is a child, and second is when she was seventeen. When Todd saw it, he said he might be in love with her. I growled at him and he growled back. He left my room and The Alpha came back short time after. John told me that Todd wants to marry Alice, and have a pup what is strong enough to be next Alpha. I was angry, but I rather my daughter go to someone I know, that someone who might not let us see her again. I told my wife and she was shocked. Just she fully understood.

Now they are on their way, as Alice will be married in a weeks time. I have to tell her tomorrow when I have the day off. I hope at dinner tomorrow night, no one will say anything about whats going on. Me and Julie and to tell her. Please Moon Goddess help us out and give my little girl strength.

 **Logan Pov**

The wall of my castle echoes, to the sound of men and woman been tourchered. I sat there in my throne nd enjoyed the sounds of men and women in pain. I am a man of power and everyone and thing will always submit to me. Woman will talk their place to clean, and been submitted to all the males here. See the woman have no say in the matter, and us males always hold power over woman. Woman are used to have our pups and do what their mates tell them to do.

In the castle, everything is dark. All the men and woman must wear the colour black. Nothing else. Woman and men in the caslet must have the coloured hair black. Rules are rules. Some packs never say a word out of place, they fear us. We are the strongest pack in Ireland. The border is another terrotory belongs to the  
White Shadow pack. We do not get along, they are light and we are dark. We are knows as the Black Shadow Pack.

Rumers has it, that the Alpha son will be married to a girl. I have this feeling that the girl is something. I must sneek into their territory. If I like what I see, I will take her. I will make her submit, and show her pure pleasure and pain. She will be only mine, like other she wolves I own...


End file.
